


Christmas At A Cabin

by laubrown1



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gift, Holiday, Love, Romance, Secret Santa, Westallen Secret Santa, secret santa gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laubrown1/pseuds/laubrown1
Summary: Barry and Iris spend Christmas outside of Central City with the whole West-Allen Horton family at a cabin. Baby Nora and Don Allen are present. :)





	Christmas At A Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This was a gift for a friend of mine, Aisha. This was for the WestAllen Secret Santa Gift Exchange on Tumblr. Aisha saw what I wrote for her and loved it and I just wanted to share it with the rest of the world. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! I hope everyone is having a great time. I love you all! <3 :)
> 
> Susan Dearbon in this story is Sue Dibny, Ralph's wife from the comics, in case anyone didn't know that.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy my story! :)

Barry and Iris were excited about having Christmas outside of Central City.

It was their first Christmas with their kids, Don Allen and Nora Allen.

Well, actually, their little babies.

They were spending Christmas at a cabin just outside of Central City with Joe, Cecile, Wally, Jenna, and Joanie.

Iris was hesitant to the idea of spending Christmas in a cabin because she had seen too many horror movies.

Nevertheless, she was looking forward to the Christmas trip outside of town. Barry told her not to worry.

“I have seen too many horror movies, Bear. It never ends well when people go to a cabin. No way.”

“Iris, don’t worry. The trip is going to be nice. We’re all going to have fun!”

They arrived at the cabin and the room was decorated with Christmas decorations and a beautiful, green Christmas tree with red lights and red bulbs with wrapped present boxes underneath the tree.

The present boxes didn’t have anything in them. They were just put there for decoration. Everyone was a little bummed out. They thought they were receiving nice welcoming gifts from the employees of the cabin.

The West-Allen Horton family wanted private family time for Christmas.

Cisco was spending time with family for Christmas. Caitlin was spending time with her father and mother. Caitlin and her family would have a lot of conversations and catching up to do. They needed to be alone. Ralph recently started dating someone by the name of Susan Dearbon. He was spending time with her. The relationship was starting to get serious because Susan was taking Ralph to see her family for Christmas. Ralph would tell the others how everything went after the holiday was over. Sherloque was with a Christmas fling. Yeah, enough said there. XD :)

Joanie was almost done with her book on feminism and condemning the male gaze. She was just in the final editing process. Her publishers and editors were looking over everything. She also recently found out that Wally was Kid Flash. Wally was telling Joanie all about the adventures he’s had recently as a Legend.

She’s tried to make several moves on Wally, but Wally finally told her that he was seeing someone else.

Linda Park.

Linda couldn’t come to the cabin and Wally and Iris were bummed out about that, but she had a family emergency.

Linda and Wally Facetimed every day during the Christmas holidays, though.

Bummed out, Joanie looked on Tinder. ;)

There was lots of beautiful snow outside. Everyone was going to go outside and make snow men and women and snow angels later. Barry got everyone Hot Cocoa for drinking pleasure and to warm themselves up.

Nora and Don already got some Christmas gifts from both of their parents. They’ll get more later. Barry and Iris loved spoiling their kids. Nora and Don both received a stuffed animal. They each got a Teddy Bear.

It was going to be a magical Christmas because everyone was going to watch the Harry Potter movies. Draco’s actor, Tom Felton, looked just liked their friend, Julian Albert. ;) Julian went back to London after Barry sacrificed himself to the Speed Force. Though, Julian and Caitlin still keep in touch. Everyone is going to call Julian later and wish him a Merry Christmas and see how he’s doing.

It was the evening and everyone was back inside from playing in the snow and eating lunch. The adults had Big Belly Burger. The kids had baby food.

Everyone had a nice dinner and it was time to open and give presents and Barry and Iris were sitting on the sofa. Iris pulled out a mistletoe and put it up over her and Barry.

“It’s not Christmas for couples without a mistletoe kiss”, Iris said.

Barry chuckled and gave her a hard, but sweet kiss on her lips. He literally smashed his face against hers. Barry held her face in his hands.

They got up off of the sofa to go where the others were. Presents were about to be opened.

As they got up, Barry saw a reindeer outside of the window in the snowy evening.

He smiled to himself.

It was a beautiful reindeer, but it didn’t have a red nose.

They were no Rudolph. ;)


End file.
